The things that we didn't know happend
by Garden Gnomie
Summary: Ever thought about what was running through Elizeabeths Masens head the day her son "Died" or what Dr. Cullen was thinking ? now u can rated T cuz im crazy
1. living on

This is What i think The people thought as it happend comment pleaz...or I wont post the rest

sadly Twilight is not mine (

-EmoNaom1901-

* * *

1901

Elizabeth's POV.

I miss my dear Edward. I know he watches Edward Jr. and I, though from heaven. I remember his last few words, "_Liz don't cry. I will be waiting for you in heaven. I love you. It's good enough that I got to live to see the turn of the century, not many do. I thank G-d for that." _That was all he was able to say. Then he was _gone_. I too am going to die soon, I blame myself though. I nursed Edward Jr. as a baby, and that just made me weaker.

Dr. Cullen says I should pray to G-d every day and never lose hope. He prays with us every day and night. I know he means well, but he doesn't have to stay with us all the time. He seems to never go home. But at the same time, all of us here are glad he is with us. He gives us hope.

Two weeks ago the woman on the bed next to me (who I was pretty sure her name was Mary.) had lost her husband and son. Now her only family was her younger sister Jennet who lived in New York with the family who just adopted her. Dr. Cullen sat beside her and told her, "It's okay. Soon you will be there with them in heaven. G-d will help you." That made her smile.

* * *

k so tell me hat u think and remember im not postin more till I get 3 reviwes

-EmoNaom1901-


	2. The Truth

I do not own Twilight

Ya it stinks like Hell

* * *

Elizabeth's POV.

I now lay here, on my death bed. Dr. Cullen is sitting on a small wooden chair next to my bed. I look into his golden eyes and understand that he will stay with me until I die.

I started coughing badly; Dr. Cullen gave me some medicine, and put his ice-cold hand on my forehead.

Over those years I have realized that there was something about Dr. Cullen that made him different from the other doctors. He was the only doctor that had been working here for twenty years and never looked any older, or got sick. I think G-d sent him. I have been extremely loyal to G-d. I pray to him every day and night. Therefore I believe that G-d has truly sent Dr. Cullen (the angel) to save my darling son Edward.

"Save him. _Only you can save him_!" I choked looking back into his golden eyes.

1901

Carlisle's POV.

"Save him_. Only you can save him_!" she choked looking into my eyes. I suddenly understood that she knew more about me than I gave her credit for. I nodded. Her heart gave one last beat then stopped. I knew I had to save Edward, but how? After all I don't exactly understand how I was changed. Okay, I know I was bitten. But, how could I do that. I never chose this life; why should I do the same thing to a boy?

If I leave Edward here he will die. Edward looks like a good boy and, I was sure Elizabeth knew my secret…. she wants _this _for him. I could understand why she would want me to save him, but why would she want him to be a vampire?

I decided I am going to do this. But if Edward wants to go separate ways I will let him. Since he doesn't have a choice to become a vampire or not it's only fair. I can't force him to like my strange ways of living.

August 1901

Elizabeth's POV.

I was wrong about Dr. Cullen being an angel. He was a vampire. I know this because I saw Edward and Dr. Cullen in a meadow far outside of town. Edward stepped into the sun and his skin glistened like diamonds. Edward asked him what was happing and he said that this was normal for vampires to sparkle in sunlight. Now I understand why Dr. Cullen never went outside.

Edward has been calling Dr. Cullen Carlisle. I guess that is his real name. But, the good news is Edward's safe and didn't die. Well he is not alive….but not exactly dead. And though Edward will never come to heaven I love him. But, I fear Edward will be missing some important things in his new life of immortality, like a family and someone to love._ Especially someone to love. _And though I miss Edward I cannot blame Dr. Cullen. I guess he had no choice.

The most important part is that Eddie and I are together now. That's enough to make me happy.

"Liz…." Eddie called to me.

"Yes," I answered.

"Liz! Your ring is _gone_!_" _He panicked.

He was right. My wedding ring was no longer on my finger. I never took it off. So…maybe they took it of me before I was buried.

I shrugged. "Eddie it does' t matter now. I don't need a ring to show you love me. Everyone knows were married. Right?"

"Okay Liz. If it doesn't bother you then I can be happy. But if you want a new one, I would be glad to get a new one for you."

"Eddie I don't need a nice ring to make me happy. I have you. That's enough." I replied.

He nodded and left to talk to some new friends.

"Are you sad that your son is a vampire?" Said a familiar voice. I turned to see who it was. It was Mary the woman that used to sleep next to me before she died.

"How did you know he was a vampire?" I stuttered.

"I was watching them," she whispered, obviously embarrassed. " I was watching you when you asked Dr. Cullen to save Edward Jr." I nodded.

"So does Edward know that his son is a vampire yet?" She asked out of true curiosity.

"Yes," I mumbled. "He does not like it though. But, it doesn't bother me so much. He is safe and that is all that counts."

"Well I think Edward Jr. will still find love in the future. There must be some nice girl vampires out there for him."

"I hope so."

1926

Mary's POV

"Elizabeth!" I screamed. I had to tell something vary important my sister's daughter Marry Alice had became a vampire by a man who worked at the asylum.

"Mary what is it?" Elizabeth said from behind me.

"It's my sister's youngest daughter. She turned into a vampire by a man and now she can't remember any thing about her life. She was nineteen Elizabeth! Only nineteen. I need your help on what to do. She is alone. Even Edward has a family. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalina and Emmet. But Marry Alice has no one. And for some odd reason she keeps on going to this dinner to wait for somebody but the person never comes."

"Does she have a power like Edward does?" Elizabeth asked curiously. Like she might just an explanation.

"Yes I think she can see the future. But not vary well. It doesn't always come true." I answered.

"That would make some sense. People change their mind so it would change the future. I guess. Maybe she saw something that will happen but doesn't know when. And she is waiting for the day to come."

"Elizabeth thank you so much! You're the best." I exclaimed hugging her.

"Well if she is waiting for something then I'm happy. Who know maybe it might be Edward's new family."

"I hope so." she sighed.

"Me too." I agreed.

* * *

So Di ya like it mabey a little??


	3. Jasper

1948

Jasper's POV

I waked into a dinner since it was raining. I saw a beautiful woman around nineteen sitting on a wooden stool. I could tell by her pale skin that she was a vampire. But her eyes where not crimson like mine. More of a combination of gold and red. She looked up at me and suddenly I felt her feeling it was a kind of feeling to me. A feeling of love, a feeling of compashent. The girl instantly stood up and waked toward me. All of a sudden she was holding my hand saying, "I thought you would never come!" she exclaimed looking sad.

"Miss? Are you sure _I'm_ the right person?" I questioned.

"Jasper," She whispered

"How do you know that? And most of all how do you know my name?" I said in a hushed whisper,

"I know things." She replied coolly.

"But how?" I ask confused.

"I can see the future, but its not always correct people change their minds." She sighed and then her eyes drifted of into space. She was like this for about six minuets. Then she snapped back into reality with a huge grin on her face.

I so badly wanted to know what she saw, that I almost dropped down on the ground begged. Whatever it was it was giving of extremely happy feelings. I had to ask her.

"Okay I'll tell you! But first you should know my name. It's Alice. I saw a family of vampires. But they don't drink human blood; they drink animal blood. And they have a permanent place. Jasper I've seen this vision many times before. I tried to live like them. But as you can see in my eyes I'm not doing a good job of it," She whimpered the last sentence.

They don't drink human blood. That would be perfect No feelings to feel while I drink. No one to be sorry for, but at the same time, what if they don't exist.

"Jasper. Will you come with me to find them? _Please_! For me?"

If I go with Alice I might never have to kill a human to satisfy my thirst. And her emotions are the best thing I ever felt. So I guess I am going with Alice.

"Okay Alice, lead the way." I said smiling for the first time in who knows how many years.

Alice pulled me outside into the rain. Then turned to me and whispered, "Jasper, thank you for coming. I was waiting for you. For a long time. Too long."

I grabbed her hand and she smiled, soon we where running hand in hand. The world's brilliant colors flashing across the scenery.

**1948**

**Mary's POV**

Elizabeth was right. Marry Alice _was_ waiting for someone; **Jasper Whitlock**. He was a vary nice man. The best part he was also a vampire. She seems to like him a lot they are so cute together. Jasper seems to make things calmer in people's life. And Alice makes him happy and he makes her happy too.


End file.
